


On the Run (To You)

by wasatch_97



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I can't tag sorry lol, M/M, Makeout Sesh, Pop-Tarts, awkward yoonoh, cute yoonoh, jaewin, let me live, savage sicheng, sicheng is on the run, sicheng's look from boss, sorry haha, tbh will prob always be one of his superior looks, thieves, yoonoh is just running, yoonoh's bday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasatch_97/pseuds/wasatch_97
Summary: Yoonoh thinks he can shoplift. Sicheng doesn't think so.





	On the Run (To You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I didn't know what to write for jaehyun's birthday but this just sorta came out so here we go!

Yoonoh walked through the supermarket, standing near the back with a box of pop-tarts stuffed under his grey jacket. Looking around he noted that there were a few security cameras, but they were all pointed towards the deli section, not at where he was, next to the door to the back room of the store. Letting out a small sigh, Yoonoh made sure none of the customers were looking at him as he stepped towards the door. 

“You’re never going to make it out of here like that.” 

Yoonoh whirled around, coming face to face with a boy around his height with bleached blonde hair that hung over his dark eyes. “W-What do you mean?” 

“First,” the boy said, “everyone and their blind grandmother can see that you have a box of pop-tarts ‘hidden’ under your jacket. Second, you’re standing directly under a security camera that’s aimed towards the doors you were just about to go through.” He looked a little smug, lips curling upwards at Yoonoh’s confusion. 

“So why did you stop me?” 

The boy grinned, white teeth flashing in the harsh lights of the store. “I’ll help you get out of here. With your pop-tarts.” 

“But why?” 

The boy rolled his eyes, dragging a hand through his hair. “What’s with all the questions? I’m offering you a way out, with your plunder. Are you in?” 

Yoonoh bit his lip, pushing his brown bangs out of his eyes. He didn’t have anything to lose. “Yeah, I’m in.” 

“Great,” the boy said, dragging Yoonoh to a shopping cart that was packed full of food. Let’s go.” 

“A whole cart?” Yoonoh asked as they got to the cash register, pacing his pop-tarts on top. “And how are we getting out of here?” 

The boy flashed him a smile, pulling a wad of cash out of the pocket of his leather jacket. “The good old fashioned way.” 

Yoonoh’s eyes widened. “Where did you get that?” 

“Does it matter?” 

“You stole money?” Yoonoh hissed, watching as the cashier scanned their items. 

“You tried to steal food,” the boy whispered back. 

“How can I help you today?” They were both cut off by the cashier who had an eyebrow raised. 

“Hi,” the boy said, quickly jumping in. He handed her the money, thanking her and grabbing one of the shopping bags, Yoonoh the other, and headed for the door all in the blink of an eye which felt like an eternity to Yoonoh. 

“Fuck, I’ve never been so nervous,” Yoonoh huffed as they walked down an abandoned street next to the store, all the street lights flickering alive as night fell. 

The boy giggled. “It sounds like you’ve never shoplifted before.” He looked at Yoonoh, eyes widening. “You’ve never shoplifted before!” 

“Say that a little louder, will you?” Yoonoh winced. 

“It makes sense, you looked like you were about to shit yourself back there,” the boy snorted, chuckling at Yoonoh’s expression. He grabbed the bag from Yoonoh’s hand, carrying it for him, ignoring his look of confusion. “So where are you headed?” 

“I don’t know,” Yoonoh said honestly. 

The boy stopped, Yoonoh following suit, staring into the boy’s dark eyes. “You’re alone?” 

Yoonoh nodded, watching as the boy’s eyes turned sad. “Aren’t you?” 

The boy scoffed, blowing his blonde bangs away from his eyes. “Never. I am never alone.” 

“Isn’t that good, then?” Yoonoh asked, confused. 

The boy smiled softly, sadly, the look somehow making Yoonoh’s heart squeeze painfully. “I may never be alone but that might not mean I want to be with those people all the time. Or ever.” Yoonoh nodded slowly, letting his words sink in. The boy tilted his head, looking carefully at Yoonoh. “You’re not going to make it on the streets, alone. You’re too soft.” 

Yoonoh snorted, starting to walk again. “Thanks, but I think I can handle myself.” 

“Yeah, because you totally see that busted tire rim in front of you,” the boy shouted, laughing as the brunette barely managed to sidestep the metal. 

“Fine,” he said when the boy caught up, “maybe I have no clue what I’m doing, but it’s better here than what I had before.” 

The boy nodded. “I could see the bruises under your jacket when you picked up the bags in the store. Not a nice home life, I assume?” 

Yoonoh grimaced. “Something like that.” 

The boy smiled. “Don’t worry, you’re with me now.” 

“Am I?” Yoonoh asked. “I don’t even know your name or where you’re going.” 

The boy grinned. “I know the streets better than anyone. Where I’m going is wherever the wind takes me, and I would like you to come along. I can’t very well leave someone to fend for themselves.” He turned slightly to look Yoonoh in the eyes, sparks dancing in his irises. “My name’s Winwin.” 

Yoonoh snorted. “Winwin? Really?” 

“What’s your name?” the boy asked, eyebrow raised. 

Yoonoh paused, racking his brains. “J- uhm, Jaehyun,” he said, using his grandfather’s name. 

The boy laughed, managing to roll his eyes at the same time. “Maybe you should just get better at saying lies before making them.” 

“Like ‘Winwin’ is a real name,” Yoonoh retorted. 

“At least I didn’t stutter,” he laughed. 

Suddenly there was the skid of tires on asphalt and shouting. The boy grabbed Yoonoh by the sleeve of his jacket, yanking him around so that his back was against the wall, their groceries spread out at their feet with Yoonoh caging him in. “Kiss me.” 

_“What?”_ Yoonoh practically shrieked, the boy’s hands gripping his waist firmly. 

“Shut _up_ and kiss me,” the boy hissed, “I’ll explain later, just kiss me!” 

“Wha-mfhg.” The boy moved a hand up to Yoonoh’s neck, pulling him forward to crash their lips together. He tugged at Yoonoh’s bottom lip with his teeth, a small sound escaping from the back of his throat as the blonde snuck his tongue into Yoonoh’s mouth. 

Yoonoh let the boy suck on his tongue, barely hearing the blaring noises of a car horn and yelling behind them, only comprehending that the boy was kissing him deeply once more, noses rubbing as the brunette tilted his head to the side. 

“Okay, they're gone,” the boy said after a minute longer, panting softly. 

“Wow,” Yoonoh breathed, touching his puffy and slick lips. “C-Can you tell me what that was about?” 

“I may or may not have the mob chasing after me,” the boy said guiltily, rubbing the back of his neck. “They’re really good at finding me and must have tracked me down here. I’m sorry I kissed you like that.” 

Yoonoh nodded, still feeling a little bit dazed. “Yeah, mob, shoplifting, stolen money, okay.” 

The boy snorted, poking Yoonoh’s shoulder. “I really did a number on you, didn’t I?” 

“Can you do it again?” 

They both stared at each other, the boy’s eyes wide and Yoonoh shocked at his own words. “I mean, like, it was really nice, and yeah.” 

“You’re painfully awkward,” the boy giggled, but leaned back in to capture Yoonoh’s lips, sucking on his upper lip, Yoonoh moaning softly in response. The boy smiled, kissing him softly before pecking the corner of his mouth and pulling away. “We should really get a move on if we don’t want to be caught.” 

Yoonoh nodded dumbly, bending down to help the boy pick up the bags of food. “Where do we go now?” 

“I have a distant cousin who lives near here,” the boy said, adjusting the bag in his grip. “It’s a bit of a walk, but it’s better than sleeping on the street.” 

Yoonoh nodded. “Sounds good. Do we get to kiss more when we get there?” 

The boy chuckled, grinning at Yoonoh. “If that’s what you really want, then sure.” 

Yoonoh smiled. “Lead the way then,” he said, happily accepting the warm hand the boy held out for him, letting the blonde pull him along the darkening streets. Somehow, with this boy, Jaehyun could picture a new life for himself, even if it did involve running from the mob. 

“What’re you thinking about?” The boy asked, looking over his shoulder at Yoonoh. 

“You,” he responded honestly. 

The boy grinned, squeezing his hand. “My name’s Sicheng.” 

Yoonoh smiled, intertwining their fingers. “My name’s Yoonoh.” 

Sicheng rubbed his thumb over the brunette’s knuckles. “It’s nice to meet you, Yoonoh.” 

Yoonoh beamed. “It’s nice to meet you too, Sicheng.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave kudos and comments, ily all!!


End file.
